A rebel first class
by Cheliz
Summary: What would you do if everything around you changed? What if you loved someone with a destiny that had a lot of obstacles? What as your love was forbidden but she was to special to let go?What if she changed your intire species?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love at last

Marcus always was depressed since his precious Didyme died. But that all had changed...

Me: Do not own Twilight guys!

Alec: Good girl.

Me: I am not a dog.

Alec: I know. Still you are mine...

It began when a vampire had be die. As the leaders where on their thrones...As usual. Felix dragged the male vampire in. "Theodorus my friend...Such a shame." He had exposed vampires to a human woman. So it was time to kill his old sad. "But..."Theodorus was cutt off by death. Demitri dragged i the next.A woman who was the reason of this all. Marcus held his breath...She smelled good.

P.I.

The woman's name was Angelia. Curly brown hair, spanish and big brown eyes. She could freeze things like water. Had a enormous temper. She loved stuff like reading. Her style was girly. Very girly. And, if ya liked to know...Secretly she was totally checking Marcus out. She adored guys like him...

Marcus touched Aro's hand. Not wanting the woman to die. Asking of he could keep his mate. When Aro nodded,slowly a smile appeared on Marcus' face. (?!)Was all She could are smiling while they are going to kill her?! Wat a nerve..."Angelia you can say."He took the time to study her and her was a shocked one."Okay my masters." Marcus shook his head. "You can't stay here as servant."She was confused. Really saw her questionmark. "Not as a servant...But as my mate." Her eyes widened. "S-s-sure."She always talked cute and innocent when she was afraid or when she was in a situation liketis. She stayed there bowing her head for a while. "Should i take you to our new room?"She nodded slowly. He took her to the most beautiful place she ever witnessed. "Is this really mine...I mean ours now?""Yes my love.""Wowie"She capped her hands and jumped up and unpacked and talked about things to know each other. She was given a tour to show who she was now and what belonged to her soon. As one of the wives..."Do all the wives have a bedroom with their husband?""Yes.""When am i going to meet them.""Soon...""That was all Marcus said.

Later i got my wish. I got jumped in by some old,pretty vamp lady."Who are you?"She hissed. Ofcaurse i wanted to play the bitch. "Marcus' new mate.I didn't get yours are you some guard?" I gave her my famous evil grin. "Athenodora.""Now do we know each other so bye-bye." I walked away from her. Not intrested in Caius'. Sorry to brek he news but this world is about me , i am selfish. You don't have to tell me. Already i knewed a couple of things.

1, I am the bitch off hell.

2, I already hate Athenodora.

3, I am not gonna let Marcus go

4, Neither as my new position.

5...No way that i will EVER leave.

Boy...There are some things waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baby time!

Marcus found true love in the human Angelia but...What about a volturi hybrid?

Me: I do not own this shit...Sadly

Alec: Do not be so rude.

Me: But...

Alec: No buts babe.

Me: Kay kay.

Alec: I love ya.

Months whent ya wanna know, everybody (exept for Marcus of caurse)hated her and they secretly have all plans to kill but cuz of Didyme,they won't. Still they hate her. Deeply. All day long ,Angelia only heared giggles and saw them gossip. And if you know Ang,you know that she fastly gotton tired of it. So to avoke te devil, she pushed little Jane against the wall. "What the hell is up?! Talk, midget." Of course Jane doesn't took it. Not even from a wive. So she hissed and turned the roles."You shouldn't anger me because otherwise...""Otherwise what? You would get punished." She mocked. Jane smiled "Otherwise there is going to happen something to your precious baby."Jane smiled her best smile and walked away, leaving Angelia shocked behind. Is that what was going on? Was she pregnant? She looked down and saw a babybum. Ah oh. She is in trouble. But hey, now she understood all the ! Who had expeced this one?

A month later

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!"Angelia screamed loud. Tears where streaming down her face. She was in pain. Terrible pain. The doctor tried to calm her cuz she trusted the vampire doctor. She heared he had a hybrid granddaughter. His name was Carlisle Cullen. Because of his grandchild he knew how it all worked and how they acted. "There it goes, hold on"He said with that calm voice of his. A small minute later, he had hold of that little baby. It was getting darker...Is this how it feels to die? Before darkness took over her she saw her young baby daughter smiling at her.

When she had awakend she was ordered by Felix to come to the throne room. She curiously to know her little angel. Marcus,his brothers and the other wives where holding her baby. Well baby...She was stunned by her. She had such a beautifull daughter! Her big brown eyes,dark curls and a enchanting smile. She was like her mother. Only way more prettier."What's her name?" She asked. Wanting to know everything about her daughter. "We hoped you knew."Aro replied. She looked at her little girl. She knewed the name."Calliope. After the muse of poetry."Her little muse was giggling. Marcus smiled. (The leaders are officialy from greece) He fastly told the others to come to the throne room. Wanting to officially present her. Wtf,is this the Lion King?!"Could i have your attention?"He asked to the nodded."Of caurse master Aro."He smiled.( Exept for the masters, wives and Carlisle,nobody had seen her yet)"I like to present you, my niece Calliope." Then they showed what the Volturi had created. Their princess. Their newest powerfull golden girl. Then the bond was formed. Her mate was already there...

This is how everything started in vamp world...

It started with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Young Alec has found his Calli...

Me:I don't on this! :C

Alec: That is okay baby.

Me: No! It's not. Now we can never be together.

Alec: We will sweetie... Alec's p.o.v

I looked at little was mouth watering. Her blood had the finest smell and those doe eyes would haunt me forever. Her eyes where gliding true the room. Studying ever guard, including me. It was wrong of me to think like this. She is half human and the daughter of one of my masters. My clan was alwys compared to royalty and if we where, she would be the princess, bornto become queen and me? I was just low...I never was allowed. I was her guard,her slave,i was made to serve her. Still i couldn't help but fancy over the little todler/baby. I mean she was only three day old but she was already looking like a half year old girl...According to the other hybrids she would be grown up in 7 years. Only 7 years. If you lived more as a millenia just like him, that would be compared to minutes. 7 7 minutes. Could he survive them?

Calliope's p.o.v

Alright, i am truly bored now. Does everybody has to torture me with pathetic,midiocore slaves? Probably. One was drop dead gorgeous. Him helping me brush my hair,cuz my hands are still to small to grab a harbrush, wouldn't misplease was looking at her with interest. This could be very . I am SO totally gonna rule this pathetic place. Daddy and the others probably know that already. Shall i tell you something? I am only half week old but i already hate to show obedience. I am a queen. Nobody is going to inchain me. NOBODY!This boy is going to be the first thing i concore. They not gonna break me or my wishes, i swear. A sweet escape, a higher place...I travelled away with my mind. Butterflies,flowers,the moon and stars. Her dream. Stars made me feel free. Freedom...There is nothing better. Trust me.

Aro's p.o.v

The mind of my niece was dangerous. She had dreams of power...Just like me. Only hers where exposing and to teenaged. I already could feel the hormones kicking in. That is probably sweet Angelia's inheritance. My niece, the powerfull half vampire that lusted for to many things. I should keep an eye on her. If i want to maintain my status.I alreay killed my sistr for that, so why not my niece? Al would Marcus be to angry with me because i already killed my sister a.k.a is first mate/wife and now his daughter? Till now he couln't risk Marcus&Angelia's thorne being released

Marcus'p.o.v

My dearest brother was in mind. Had he seen the way the young Alexander looked at my Calliope? his gift allowed to see him that he was my daughter's soulmate. I didn't the thought of my little girl already growing up. She was merely born. ust a few days and already confrented with the love of her fate never allowes us to be fair. My baby was getting impatient. Just like a younger twin sister of her mother, my sweet Angelia. I think i slowly accepted the death of my Didyme. I still was sad we where torn apart by death,but i have like i said earlier, accepted it. Calliope pulled my sleeve. She was bored. Clearly. Let's take her back to her room where she is save.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How will Alec react i they ordered him to babysit Calliope?

Me: Guys, i do not own this.

Alec: Now we sorted things out...

Me: Do you always have to have the last words?

Alec: Yes, i am to handsome to forget.

Me:Can you seriously get true the door with that ego of yours?

Alec: Yes, now shut it and continue the story!

Calliope's p.o.v

Well, i am bored to death. Again. "Daddy!"I yelled. He bursted immediatly in my room. Much overprotective are we? "What is wrong sweetheart?"He asked. "BORED!"What? Do you forget i am a princess? I demand fun things otherwise i m going to slaughter the guard. Luckily they all know that fact. "Should i get someone...""NO BABYSITTERS!"Stubbornly he left. Again, why do I always have to be tortured? I am royal and to grown up for a babysitter. You are right now probably saying, Calliope, you are four DAYS!Well, i am grown up cuz of my vampire genes. Remember that we hybrids are fully grown at the age of 7? And we already have a good devolpted brain. Otherwise we wouldn't had thi convrsation ad was i only roaring stuff like googoo and gaga. That would be to much of a bore. Oowww, gorgeous boy enters my room. I am such a lucky princes to have such a smoking hot ? Since when is it forbidden to think someone is to handsome to exist?He is yummee...I wanted him to go all crazy on me. I know i'm a weird baby...The young boy smiled. "Hey little princess."Little? Alright, you can be delicious but for saying that you are going to pay midget! "Not nice."I laughed. "You are quite the feisty one.I like that. We haven't been formally introduced. I am Alexander."Alexander...Sounded good. "Calliope.""I know my princess, i know."He repeated. Okay...I am a baby not a retard! So, i decided to bite looked suprised. "Where was that for?!""Treating me like some tardy."I simply awnsered back like it was obvious. That bastard had a smirk on his face. "I think this is going to be amusing." Ya think?Well babydoll, i don't think so. I think that this day is going to end in glory for me and in disaster for you.I am a bitch i know."Firstly he brushed my hair like i imagined he first time i saw him. Him, being my slave. Hihi. I always win.

Alec's p.o.v

This morning i had quite the shock of my asked me to watch the little princess. My soulmate.I knewed deep in my heart that we belonged to each other. I am over the twelvehundred years and they given me after such a long time love. I was gratefull.I ws enterring m room and o god. I forgotten how breath taking she boredom was wiped of her beautiful face and she looked at me with those dear eyes. My little doe.I couldn't wait till she was grown. I shyly smiled and said, "Hey little princess."She was giving me some hatred. Godamnit. She hates me am i going to survive? What have i done? "Not nice."She softly hissed. I tried to remain calm and cocky. So i laughed. "You are quite the feisty one. I like that. We haven't been formally introduced. I am Alexander."I wanted to be polite so i just gave her my full name."Calliope."That name, that voice,her beauty...Luckily vampires couldn't drool. "I know princess, i know."God i sounded stupid! She made me all ...She bit bit me?"Where was that for?!""Treating me like some tardy."God damn. I mesed up with the love of my life before she is even one year old. I am screwed.I decided to smile. Hoping she couldn't see my pain. "I think this is going to be amusing."Amusing? Hating you mean?! Ah hell...She gave me a victorious look. Saying,ha!Like you could ever be amusing. She was right. She deserved someone better. She asked me to brush her beautiful curls. I couldn't seemed relaxed. They set me away for a mission but all i could think about was HER. My sweet little Calliope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Calli and Alec, well, they have a comlicated relationship...

Me: Do not own this pepz.

Alec:Pepz?

Me: People smarty pants.

Alec: Say it normal then.

Me:Why?

Alec: Because it is more understandable.

Me: Aright...

Alec: Let's continue.

Calliope's p.o.v

Since that day, that hot bastard a.k.a Alec,has been stalking me. He is my official babysitter now. Yuk. I am 3 months old i look like a beautiful toddler.I am just saying what others are telling me. I am honest. "Calli Call. Please open."Alec.I hate him. And who come up with that stupid nickname?!"Calls,please."I swung it open. "Come in douchebag."I sat on the bed. Cranky like always. he looked at me. "Bad day sweetie?""No, until you showed up.""You can't hate me forever bumpkin." I raised my eyebrowes."Yeah,yeah, right." Unwillingy he helded me. "Sorry little one. I know it is impossible for you to like me now, but could you please try."I looked up at the pretty boy. "Maybe..." He nodded and smiled. My heart jumped. Damn it! SHIT! I don't love this asshatty!And...Did he heared my heart? Again,shit. He grinned with a cute boyish insanity. Sometimes, your nemesis' are so adorable. "So, what do you want to do today Calliope?""Dunno. Game maybe?"He grinned. The whole day we played fantasy/action games. I like also does. "Ha!I won!""I am embarrassing. I lost from 3 months old. I am pathetic."He murmeled. "Yes, you are."I am a cute bitch i know that fact. "You are not a nice girl.""You hurt my feelings!"I made my fake tears. "Ow, i didn't mean it like that sweetheart."He cuddled me. Yey! It always works...Evil grin. I love to have power...Control...Over our sweet Alec. Mwahahaha. I am the bitch i know. He kissed my forehead. Then(unwillgly in the beginning) he tugged me into bed."Goodnight Love."Then he sang a soft lullaby with his velvet voice.

Alec's p.o.v

I watched sweet Calliope for a 3 months now. Every day i fell more in likes me more. That is sarcasm .Sadly.I walked over to her room. Hoping she would let me in. That girl...She just took my breah away "Calli all. Please open."I hoped she didn't hear that i wa a little bit more. "Calls,please."Fastly after that, just mere seconds, it hardly swung open. "Come in douchebag."She hatefully said to sat on her soft queensize bed. "Bad day sweetie?""No,until you showed up."Pain entered my chest. "You can't hate me forever bumpkin."She was almost saying yes i could. Instead it was more cocky. "Yeah,yeah, right." I decided to hold her. "Sorry little one. I know it is impossible for you to lie me now,but could you please try."She looked e in my eyes and i melted. "Maybe..."I smiled. She maybe could forgive me. The thought made me warm.I felt her heart jump. She likes my smile...She likes my smile. SHE LIKES MY SMILE!I was floating. In heaven..."o what do you want to do today Calliope."I didn't want to discuss my feelings. Yet. " maybe?"I grinned. She is so not gonna defeat me. the whole day we of course, i was an idiot. Like always. "Ha! I won!" Damned "I am embarressing.I ltfrom a 3 months old. I am pathetic."I murmered. To make it wors she said: "Yes, you are."I felt like i was humiliated and the whole world had watched."You are not a nice girl.""You hurt my feelings!"She became crying. No. I am such a bastard. "Ow, i didn't mean itlike that sweetheart."I was cuddling her. Trying to give her comfort. I loved to do that. Having her sweet scent around me forever. So good. She was nice.I kissed he soft forehead. She was tired. So i tugged her into bed. "Goodnight love."I whispered. Then i sang her to sleep. She was so beautifull and peacefull when she was sleeping. I adored her.I wodered what her deams where alike. Was i in them? Did she dreamd about others? All i knewed was tat if i could dream, it was about her. pretty Volturi princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that i didn't uploaded yesterday!

Chapter 6

Calli decided to give her hate up for Alec,since she had to go nursey nursey

Me: Do not own this.

Alec: Why do i always have to be the vicim?

Me: Because you're cute when you're helpless.

Alec: I hate it when you treat me like a baby...

Calliope's p.o.v

Ow god. I am a half year now. Alec has been sent on a mission. To clear an evil newborn vampire army. The same as usual. Only now,he was wounded and i had to take care of him. I was promoted to nurse-toddler-half-vampire-princess. Ha. Typically. I decided to go to the helpless vampire guard. My footsteps left a calm,almost silent, trail behind . I peeked true the door. There, he was. Weakened and looking like he could faint in any moment."Alexander?"I softly asked. "Yes." I entered the room gracefully. Thank god for that! My heart sank. His pain...It was hearbreaking. Alright. Do i have to admit?Yes, i love him. I LOVE ALEC ALRIGHT! "Are you?"He tried to nod with his head, but instead he shivered away in terrifying pain. I wondered if he could make next morning,let it be. I can't live without him. He is the boy i love. I began crying. "Calls...AW!"I fasted next to him. "Alec! No! Please,please stay with me!"He fought off his pain and smiled. "I w...""I was going to have a heart attack. Alexander may not die. I am a princess and i demand it! "Calliope, i won't l-l-leave..."My fingers trailed his angelic featurres, his sweet cheeks, his fine nose and last but not least, his beautiful,full lips. "I have to admit something."I wanted to speak my feeling out. "L-l-late-e-er." His voice became more softer and weakened. I left it. I don't care. I only wanted him so be safe now. So, i started to clean his wounds.

Alec's p.o.v

God. I must have scared my dear one. I was at the edge of death. Calliope was send to heal me. She never could. I was to weak. I would never make next morning. I didn't want her to help me. To see me like this. I am almost death. Please, i don't want to see her tears. This would makeme die faster. Die, because i hurted the one i loved. Because she was crying her heart and only because of me. I am SO selfish. I heared her sweet,soft footsteps in the hallway. The rythm of her graceful dance made me calme but also panic. She would see like this. Please...I felt her eyes on me. "Alexander?"She softly asked, with her twinkling bells voice. I loved that voice. But...I adore everything about her."Yes." I heared her heart. Shit! I always ruin everything. My name shouldn't mean protector, but destroyer. The detroyer of a young girl's heart.I loved her and now i had hurted her really badly. "Are you?"I tried to nod my head but the pain. It devoured me. I don't want he to get heartbroken. It shouldn't be allowed to make somene suffer like this. She cried, just like he feared. no. He broken also his own heart. "Calls...AW!"She immediatly standed next to me. "Alec! No! Please,please stay with me!" The pain was overwelming but still i managed to smile. "I w..."My pain took over. Again, i hate injuries. I couldnt die now. Not when i had her on my . No. Again no. "Calliope, i won't l-l-eave..."I wanted to say not leave your side but it was to much. She trailed her fingers over my face. My cheeks,nose and lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly that it even hurted more as my wounds. "I have to admit something."No. I want to enjoy you and this moment..."L-l-late-e-er."I was to weak to say also didn't say something else started to clean my that could help me. Like that could save me. my last thoughts where:

God, let me live. For Her...

3th person's p.o.v

Everybod could see they loved each other. Everybody hoped he would make it. And luckily, he would do he said,for her. his one true love.


End file.
